With respect to a fixing section included in an image forming apparatus, a thermopile sensor measures a surface temperature of an endless belt included in the fixing section. A pipe-shaped heat conduction member abuts against the endless belt depending on the measured temperature. In this way, temperature equalization of the surface temperature of the endless belt is achieved. However, since a plurality of thermopile sensors is arranged in a longitudinal direction of the fixing section, the cost becomes high. Further, there is a case in which power consumption is increased since the pipe-shaped heat conduction member decreases the surface temperature of the endless belt.